Well This Is Awkward
by lolzy33
Summary: When Misa decides to model a few outfits for Light and L, what chaos will occur? Will Light and L get to share a scrumptious shortcake? Will Misa call Matsuda a pervert? Is Soichiro gonna have to go through therapy? Read to find out!    One shot.


**A/N: Hey, this is lolzy33! But you can call me Lola, or Lolly! This is only my second shot at writing fanfic, so please no flames. If you don't like my writing, please just review and give me constructive criticism to improve my writing. This hopefully won't be too OOC or too much of a crackfic. I'm also ****not**** attending for this to be an LxLight Yaoi fic. It could be considered that I suppose, if you want to see it as that, but that's not my intentions. Either way, view it however you want. (I was intending for their relationship to be more of an awkward closeish friendship xD) BTW, this is set in the arc when Light and Misa have lost their memories and L is chained to Light. I think it's called the Yotsuba arc? **

**Mello: Goddamn it, Lola, just start the thing already!**

**Near: Yes Lola, you are likely boring the readers to death with your less than entertaining ramblings. **

**Mello: *smirk* What readers?**

**Me: I'm trying my best, OK? Why don't you introduce the story for me?**

**Mello: *sigh* But I'm not even in the story!**

**Near: Mello.**

**Mello: Ugh, fine. Blah blah blah, here's your story. **

"Oh Light!" A high pitched voice cried out. A small girl with blonde pigtails bounced around the room, throwing pillows this way and that. "Where are you?" She stamped her tiny feet indignantly.

"What is it, Misa?" Light sighed. He emerged from the room he was hiding in, the chains attaching him to the other man inside the room clinking slightly. Misa darted over to her boyfriend; tugging on his chain-free arm.

"Misa, this had better be important…no, scratch that, knowing you, this won't hold importance of any sort and will only hinder the investigation." A low voice to the right of Light murmured. The voice belonged to a tall, pale man, his raven black hair a stark contrast against the white of his skin. His face held an eerie aura, comparable to the Mona Lisa. It felt like his eyes were staring at your soul, yet taking everything around him in at the same time.

"Yes, Misa, what is it? Can't this wait till after work?" Light couldn't keep the irritation out of his voice. This one sided relationship with the perky model was starting to really get on his nerves.

"Aww, but Misa misses her Light darling!" Misa's eyes grew steadily larger as she grabbed onto Light's arm, resting her head on his shoulder. Light shrugged her off but she took no notice. "Misa just wants to spend some time with Light-kun, and Misa knows that after work Light is too tired to spend time with Misa!" At this, her blue eyes became teary, her acting skills kicking in as she again latched onto Light's arm.

"Just tell me what it is you want, Misa." Light's countenance softened. It's not like he absolutely despised Misa, he was just a bit fed up with her childish attitude. He glanced over at the tall detective attached to him. The only reason Misa was still here was because L suspected her of being the second kira, and of him being the actual kira. Light gave out another depressing sigh. What he would do to prove his innocence. But if he thought really hard about it, deep down inside, he wondered if he really was innocent. When it looked like Light had given in to hearing Misa's requests, Misa quickly put on her brightest smile.

"Oh Light! I knew you really did care! What Misa wanted to do was model some clothes for her Light-kun! Misa just got back from her shopping trip with Mogi, and who better to show off her new clothes to than her boyfriend Light?"

"Ryuzaki?" Light looked over to L, waiting for him to give his answer. Light absentmindedly fixed his red tie. He remained calm on the surface, but on the inside, he was freaking out, hoping that L wouldn't put him through the torture of having to spend any more of his valuable time with this girl. _No, I must stay calm. If L realizes that this is the last thing I want to do right now, he'll probably just say yes. Oh who am I kidding, L already knows that this is the last thing on earth I'd ever want to go through! This is not looking good for me…._

"Heh. I do believe we shall accept your invitation. It will provide Light and I with a much needed break, Light will have more time to spend with his girlfriend, and this experience may provide me with some much needed information. Of course, you understand, I can't remove these handcuffs." L was trying hard to maintain his poker face. Light would bet a million dollars that on the inside he was just laughing gleefully at this turn of events.

"Yay! Misa wins!" The giggling model grabbed Light's hand and spun around. Light was startled and stumbled. "Oh Light, this will be the best date ever, even though it is the three of us." With Misa's last words she glared over at L, but she soon broke into a smile again. "But that's OK, because we're all friends here!" Misa dragged the two boys into her room, slamming the door shut before rummaging around in her closet. She disappeared for a moment before reappearing with her arms laden with clothes. "Misa's been working hard on outfits for dates with Light. I've come up with three absolutely _perfect _ones so far! I've got PJ's, swimwear, and a costume for Halloween!" She winked. "I'll just be a second!" She called, before skipping into the bathroom. Misa quickly checked her reflection in the mirror before strutting out of the bathroom. A horrified expression almost made its way onto L's face.

_How dare…would she actually dare to wear such an atrocity on the great day of my birth and all things related to sweets?_ Misa was dressed in a skintight suit, set with cat ears and a tail. She giggled before plopping herself down on Light's lap. Light didn't even blink. "That's great, Misa." He said halfheartedly, breezily motioning her away. The sooner this was over, the better.

Poor L was aware of the customs of Halloween, and how most of the female species would dress up in 'sexy' costumes, but on his birthday of all times, it just seemed so wrong. He had always wondered why on earth anyone would want to wear such uncomfortable clothes _on purpose. _ He settled down into the curve of the couch, wallowing in his ridiculously baggy jeans and shirt. Comfort definitely trumps fashion, he thought to himself.

"Ta-da!" Misa's squeaky voice sounded out in sing song. She slid out slowly from behind the bathroom door; putting on the sexiest face she could muster. She was failing terribly.

_It looks like it's the pajamas section of this fashion show. I really do wonder how one could ever feel attracted to such a creature? Physically, she is quite attractive, but in all other categories she is insanely stupid. _L's eyes almost bugged out of his face. It was times like these that he was grateful for his insomnia. You'd have to pay very close attention to his face to notice any difference. Misa was now parading around in a very short, sheer night gown. It was pink and covered with little frills and bows. _Well, at least she had the decency to wear her undergarments. _L thought. On closer inspection (unfortunately for him) he found that this wasn't the case. _Does this woman have no shame?_ L was finding this increasingly difficult to watch. His brilliant plan looked like it was backfiring on him. L carefully scrutinized Light's reaction. It was almost as if Light didn't notice Misa was there. _Strange, for a hormone driven teenage boy to not notice a thing such as this. Perhaps I am a pervert…._L looked up at Misa, and then back to Light. _No, his dislike towards Ms. Amane must be worse than I had previously suspected. _

"Hey Light, it looks like you'll be having something to look forward to once the kira investigation's over." Misa gave Light a quick peck on the cheek before sauntering back into the bathroom, giving her hips a wiggle before easing the door shut. Light didn't even acknowledge any of this. He just looked down at his lap, and occasionally smoothed down his brown hair.

"You know, Light, there is no reason to be so shy with any of your relationships with anyone. I won't hold any contempt towards you if you decide to get a girlfriend, just as long as it doesn't get in the way of your work." L stared straight ahead, lifting a long finger to his face and slowly tapping his mouth.

"What? I am _not _beingshy!" Light indigently grabbed the skinny detective's shoulders, and forced L to look at him.

"Well," L said thoughtfully, fully anticipating Light's sudden outburst. "No need to be so serious, either."

"Whatever." Light muttered, briskly regaining his composure. A hint of restrained anger lurked beneath the surface of Light's eyes.

_Soon you will crack Light Yagami, and when you have no one else to turn to, you will confess…._The thought almost made L smile. Almost.

"And now for the last category," Misa's muffled voice from behind the locked bathroom door interrupted L and Light's mental battle. "Swimwear!" Misa enthusiastically burst out. The sight even made Light do a double take. Misa was dancing around the room, practically naked. She had adorned herself in a tiny red string bikini. The bottom didn't even cover her butt completely, and she was almost popping out of the top. Light and L's mouths hung open. "What does Light-kun thin-ouch!" Misa had tripped over a pair of high heels on her way over to Light, and the process had made Light fall off his chair, which in turn dragged the great L down to the ground as well. The scene was quite interesting. Misa was straddling Light, Light's arm was pinned underneath him, and L had a hand on Misa's back. "Ugh, Ryuzaki, get your hands off Misa!" Misa wailed.

"I would if I could." L quietly spoke, motioning to the chains wrapped around them, forming a tight cocoon. Light haltingly shook his head. His eyes had a dazed look to them, as if in a dream, or more likely a nightmare.

"Oh, Light-kun, Misa's very sorry!" Misa put a hand to Light's forehead gently before roughly yanking him up to a sitting position. "But I know Light still loves Misa!" She chirped, doing her best to give him a one handed hug.

"Well, I guess it takes some panache to make that assumption." L murmured.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you flirting with Misa? You pervert!" Misa twisted around to slap L, but only managed to entangle herself further in the nest of chains. The sound of a door being slammed open in the distant was brought to the trio's attention.

"Ryuzaki? What's the meaning of this?" A disgruntled Soichiro Yagami stood in the doorway and looked down upon the scene before him. His son had his back against the wall, Ms. Amane had her legs wrapped around Light's waist in what looked like just her underwear, and L had his hand on her back. The only thing that blocked the full viewing of this most awkward sight was the chains encasing them. "Mogi, Aizawa, and Ide went out to lunch, and I was doing some paperwork downstairs when I heard a noise coming from Ms. Amane's room…" Soichiro stuttered. Matusda shyly lingered behind the chief, his face reddening at the controversial position those in the room were in.

"D-dad! I can explain." Light's face flushed red.

"Hi Mr. Yagami! It's nice to see you again! We weren't doing anything; well we were doing something, but not the something that you think we were doing…." Misa babbled on and on, everyone (except Matsuda, he was hanging on her every word) obviously tuning her out. Soichiro sighed.

"Light, you're 18. You're fully capable of handling yourself. I don't need, or even think I want to know what was going on." Soichiro leaned over and went to work on the chains. "I have complete trust in you." Light just nodded, still a little embarrassed from the previous events. Light, L, and Misa stood up, rubbing the places where the chain had etched its pattern onto their skin.

"Thanks, Dad." Soichiro gave a small bow of his head before stiffly turning and marching out of the room. When Misa stood to her full height (which wasn't very high) Matsuda's eyes were as round and big as tennis balls, and a pink tint rose to his cheeks. Misa looked herself over. She had completely forgotten she was still in that skimpy bikini. She raised a hand protectively over her chest before swatting Matsuda out the door.

"Matsu! Don't tell me you're a pervert too!" At this Matsuda's face got even redder. He hung his head as he allowed the angered female to push him out the door.

"See you later Misa-Misa.." Matsuda whispered before Misa slammed the door in his face. Misa gave a tiny humph before heading over to the bathroom to change and fix her hair. Light's head fell into his hands, his chestnut hair falling forward gracefully. _This stress will someday be the death of me._ He looked up when he noticed L was about to say something.

"Well," The quirky detective began.

"Well what?"

"…Well that was awkward."

Light inspected the floor, occupying himself with counting the tiles before bringing his head back up to face L. "Well Ryuzaki, I guess that's one thing we agree on so far." Light heaved himself up off of the chair. "Care to join me for some shortcake?" He stuck his hand out, waiting for this odd genius to take it. L blankly looked down at Light's welcoming gesture. Light put down his hand in rejection. He was about to shuffle off to the kitchen when he felt something grab onto his hand. He looked down in astonishment to see L holding onto him delicately, dragging him forward to the kitchen.

"I'd love to."

_Fin _

**A/N …And done! I hope you all liked it! This one shot turned out to be a lot longer than I would have thought. Don't forget to RxR, it would mean the world to me! Near, would you like to do the honors of having the final good byes? **

**Near: Indeed. Farewell, everyone. **

**Mello: Ha! I'm first place at something finally! I win at the final goodbyes!**

**Near: Wait just a minute there, Mello.**

**Mello: **** it. **


End file.
